


the study of pepero

by dracometria



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Huening Kai is a Dirty Cheater, M/M, Minor Choi Yeonjun/Choi Beomgyu, and doesn't regret it at all, mostly appropriate use of pepero, sookai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21648604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracometria/pseuds/dracometria
Summary: In which Huening Kai cheats in a Pepero game with Soobin and gets what he deserves.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Comments: 12
Kudos: 148





	the study of pepero

**Author's Note:**

> something different!
> 
> wasn't sure to post this or not but it was written before "our start line", i just couldn't edit it in a way that i liked ;_;
> 
> ages:  
> Soobin, Yeonjun: 18 (seniors)  
> Beomgyu, Taehyun, Huening Kai: 17 (juniors)

“Isn’t there a game you can play with these?” Huening Kai asked curiously. He flipped the box over, checking to see if it had any instructions. It was his first time buying Pepero—the boxes were always stocked by the cashier at the bakery he visited during lunch time, but he was normally in and out with some bread. Lunch always seemed to pass by so fast.

Yeonjun burst out laughing. “Kid, it’s not the type of game you’re thinking of.” 

“Junie-hyung, you’re not even that much older than me,” Kai pouted but scooted closer to the upperclassman anyway. “So how do you play?”

Yeonjun raised a brow. “You really want me to demonstrate it?” 

“How else am I going to learn how to play?” Huening Kai whined. 

“Brat,” Yeonjun said, affectionately ruffling Kai’s hair. A foxy grin soon appeared on his face when he saw Beomgyu open the rooftop door. He stood up and quickly dusted himself off. “Watch this.” The upperclassman sauntered over to him. 

Kai sighed. What was he being so dramatic for—he squeaked when Yeonjun thrust his arm against the door, effectively caging Beomgyu against the door. 

“Yeonjun-hyung, is that part of the game?” Kai yelled, completely confused.

Taehyun, who had entered after Beomgyu, made his way to his friend. “No, it’s just hyung being extra.” He accepted Huening Kai’s proferred Pepero stick, nodding approvingly at the satisfying  _ snap  _ it made when he broke a piece off. 

“Beomgyu looks like he’s in a crisis.” 

Taehyun hummed. “Something like that.” 

“Ooh wait, they’re playing now I think.” Kai squinted. “Are they doing what I think they’re doing?” It seemed to be basically a game of chicken?

“Yup.” Taehyun looked over at his friend, seeing the telltale signs of something that was  _ not exactly a good idea  _ on Kai’s face. “‘Ning, what are you thinking about?” 

Huening Kai grinned mischievously. “I think I can win this game against Soobin-hyung.” He laughed. “Also, I think Yeonjun-hyung will lose.” He waved his Pepero stick at them. “Don’t they call this the student surpassing the master?” 

“‘Ning, you’re really shameless,” Taehyun sighed. “You haven’t even played the game yet.” Yeonjun and Beomgyu were  _ really  _ close now. They would definitely kiss if either one of them moved a centimeter. Based off of what he knew about Beomgyu… “But wouldn’t Beomie lose?” 

“Taehyunnie, wanna make a bet?” 

Taehyun felt that he had already lost, but it didn’t make sense given what he knew. Either way, he was extremely curious. “What do you want to bet on?” 

“Loser has to buy the winner’s drinks for three days!” 

Taehyun raised a brow. “Not a week? You’re not feeling confident, ‘Ning?” 

“I can make it a week if you want me to,” Huening Kai said cheekily. 

“Three days is fine,” Taehyun said wisely. Huening Kai could be quick-witted at times… even if it was mostly at things that didn’t matter. Put this boy in front of the periodic table and he would be totally lost. 

“So you can win this game through intimidation, right?” Huening Kai started. “Beomie can be really stoic when he wants to. Yeonjun-hyung’s good at bluffing, but Beomgyu’s better at enduring.” The youngest cackled as the upperclassman did exactly as he predicted and stepped back with a huff. “Taehyunnie, you owe me drinks for three days!” 

“That’s interesting.” Taehyun felt that he had lost the battle but won the war—Huening Kai definitely didn’t get the point of the game. Or maybe he did and this was just a really obnoxious and roundabout bluff? He smiled helplessly. Huening Kai was not simple. 

“I’m betting Soobinie-hyung for a week.” Kai smirked. It was a definite victory, whenever the elder decided to show up. If he remembered correctly, he was staying in the classroom for a little bit to finish up a group project. 

“Don’t bully him too hard. Soobin-hyung can be scary when backed into a corner.” 

Kai snorted. Soobin was the gentlest person he knew. “Nice joke, Taehyunnie.” He linked their arms together as he waited for Yeonjun and Beomgyu to join them. 

Taehyun smiled amusedly. Huening Kai deserved whatever was coming. 

Beomgyu sat down with a huff. “I cannot believe I was just  _ harassed. _ ” Taehyun did not miss that his cheeks were faintly tinged with pink. 

Yeonjun was scowling. “I can’t believe I lost.” 

“Junie-hyung, you didn’t have to do so much if you were going to end up losing anyway,” Kai added, rubbing salt in his wound.

“Come here brat. Who taught you to speak to your hyung this way.” Yeonjun wrestled Kai into a loose headlock as Taehyun patted Beomgyu’s knee.  _ You alright? _

Beomgyu nodded.  _ Talk later,  _ he mouthed. 

That was the scene Soobin walked into—Kai giggling and screaming for help while Yeonjun had him pinned. Taehyun and Beomgyu were cheering for Kai, but made no moves to help him.

Soobin rubbed his temples. Why were they like this?

“Soobin-hyung,” Taehyun called out when he noticed him. Huening Kai and Yeonjun finally disentangled from their scuffle. 

“Soobinie-hyung,” Kai said a little breathlessly as he jogged over to him. “Wanna bet on something?” 

“On what?” Soobin said suspiciously as he looked over to the rest of the group for some clues. They shrugged. 

“If I win this Pepero game against you, then you buy me drinks for a week.” 

“Pepero game?” Soobin frowned. “Isn’t that game…” 

“Yeonjun-hyung showed me how, so I’m confident that I can win, even if he didn’t,” Kai said smugly.

“Hey!” Yeonjun pouted. Kai was going to lord this over him for  _ weeks.  _

“I guess,” Soobin said, hesitant. “What if I win?”

Huening Kai crossed his arms, Pepero stick already in his mouth. “You won’t,” he said with a smirk. “But if you did, I’ll buy you bread for a week.” Soobin suddenly felt a chill—no way he was going to back down, but why did he feel like he already lost?

“It worries me that you’re so confident,” Soobin mumbled as he set his backpack down. Still though.  _ Bread for a week.  _ That meant he could get something extra on the side. This kid really knew his weaknesses. He stepped up and carefully took the other half of the stick in his mouth, realizing he didn’t have to look down as far as he thought he did. Hmm. Huening Kai was getting taller… 

It was Soobin’s first time playing the game, but he understood the premise. He bit carefully on his end, meeting Kai’s gaze as he did so. The younger clasped his shoulder and cocked his eyebrow in an uncharacteristically seductive expression. Soobin was stunned as Huening Kai quickly closed the distance by biting away most of the Pepero in one move, their lips centimeters from touching before Soobin startled backwards. 

“Hahaha! I win!” Kai crowed as he jumped up and down. “Take that, Junie-hyung! I’m the best at this game!” 

“...Did he just cheat?” Beomgyu asked incredulously. 

“Of course,” Taehyun groaned, covering his face. “Of course it was something stupid like that.” 

“I don’t know how to feel right now,” Yeonjun muttered. “Is he a genius or an idiot?” 

Soobin still hadn’t quite recovered from his shock—at that moment, when Kai had leveled  _ that  _ look at him, he thought he might have felt a flutter of… something that he wasn’t going to name right now. Still, he felt somewhat miffed. 

“I want a rematch,” Soobin declared, eyes narrowing. “I’ll show you how the game is supposed to be played.” 

Huening Kai whined as he draped himself over Soobin, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. “But _ hyuuung _ , we made a bet!”

“You won’t win with the same tactic twice,” Yeonjun said. “I agree with the rematch.” 

“It’s not valid unless it’s two out of three,” Taehyun added. 

“Do it, coward,” Beomgyu egged on. 

“Why is no one on my side,” Huening Kai pouted.

“Because you always cheat,” Taehyun said dryly, to which Kai made a wounded sound.

“Ok, but let’s play tomorrow. I need to think of another way to win,” Kai said shamelessly. “Oh, and they had a sale on your favorite bread so I got you some Soobin-hyung.” 

Soobin wished this kid would stop giving him emotional whiplash. “Thanks, ‘Ning.” He ruffled the younger’s hair, even though he was still clinging to him.

He would have to be careful about tomorrow. That emotion that he didn't want to name, was being restless. 

* * *

Soobin found Kai in the music room the next day after school let out. After considering a bit, he locked the door behind him. Huening Kai was playing the piano; it was a rare treat to be able to hear him play without a crowd around him. 

The younger was so immersed in his playing that he didn’t notice Soobin until he’d finished his song and looked up.

“Soobin-hyung, you scared me,” Kai said, jumping a little. Soobin motioned for him to scoot over so he could sit on the bench with him.

“You’re as good as ever,” Soobin said earnestly. “Are you still thinking of going to university for it?” 

“For now,” Kai said, looking somewhat sad. “Hyung, you just reminded me that you and Junie-hyung are graduating.” His next smile was bittersweet. “I’m not ready.” 

“Oh, ‘Ning.” Soobin wrapped an arm around Kai’s shoulder. “We’re not going that far. You can visit us by train.” 

Kai was strangely silent for a while. 

“Huening Kai?” 

“My parents sent a video of my audition for the Seoul International Music Competition to some colleges,” Kai said shakily. “Curtis Institution of Music wants to audition me next semester. I… haven’t told the others, yet.” 

Soobin suddenly found it hard to swallow past the lump in his throat. Curtis was a famous music school in the states. Kai would be so far away. And alone. 

“‘Ning, that’s amazing,” Soobin managed to say, rubbing Kai’s shoulder for comfort. “Isn’t that your dream?” 

“...Yeah. But I also want to stay here with everyone,” Kai said wistfully, resting his head on Soobin’s shoulder. “Growing up sucks.” 

“There’s always Kakao,” Soobin pointed out. “Don’t let us hold you back. We’ll support you, always.” 

“Ok,” Kai said with a sniffle. “Ah, look at what you did. We need to stop talking before we cry.” 

“‘We’?” Soobin echoed. “I only see one crybaby here.” Kai thumped him on the chest.  _ Well, he deserved that one.  _

“I know what you’re here for.” Huening Kai arched an eyebrow. “I’m ready to secure my victory.”

“Kai,  _ you  _ were the one that messaged me to meet you here,” Soobin said dryly. 

“Same difference.” Kai shrugged, withdrawing a Pepero stick from the box next to him. “Ready to lose?” 

“We’ll see.” Soobin steeled himself as he took the Pepero between his lips, knowing what he was attempting required way more charisma and technique than he likely had. 

He raised a hand to cup Kai’s cheek, already gloating in the way the younger’s eyes flew wide with surprise. Soobin smirked as they inched closer, pressing his forehead against Kai’s as they neared the middle, earning him a squeak from Kai. Soobin was pleased to find that the younger seemed to be completely flustered. As Soobin moved to finish the bite that would have brought their lips together, Kai hastily pulled back. 

“Soobinie-hyung!” Kai yelped. “You were really going to kiss me?” 

“I only knew that I was going to win,” Soobin said smugly. 

Huening Kai held his cheeks. “Ah, what am I supposed to do? I thought you were really cool for a second there,” Kai mumbled. He bit his lip, and understanding bloomed for Soobin. 

Soobin put a big fat label on the mystery emotion: attraction. More surprising was that the realization didn’t startle him; like maybe in between the years and the laughter he’d always been halfway there.

“Right, so last round,” Kai said, sounding a bit put out. He held the Pepero stick in his mouth, his stare oddly anticipatory. 

Soobin picked up his end of the stick, promptly dropping it when his taste buds rebelled. 

“This is mint chocolate,” Soobin said accusingly. “‘Ning, this isn’t fair.” 

Huening Kai shrugged, smirking around the Pepero. “You can give up.” 

Soobin looked at him with a gaze full of betrayal. Trust Kai to never play by the rules. Soobin made a face. “I’m not sure if this is worth it.” 

“Up to you.” His eyes sent a challenge to Soobin as he followed up his taunt with a caress to Soobin’s face this time. 

Soobin squeezed Kai’s cheeks. “Let’s do it with regular Pepero, you cheater,” he growled, reaching around Kai’s side to grab the boxes. Kai protested—why was he still holding the stick in his mouth—and the situation quickly devolved in a wrestling match on the small bench. 

Soobin had Kai pinned to the bench in no time, but the brat was still clinging to the Pepero stick. They were both breathing hard from the sudden exertion. 

Soobin realized with a jolt how close they were—chests practically touching—and he reared back, only for Kai to yank him back down by his tie, his eyes glimmering and slightly wild as if he’d just realized something. And then he wiggled the damn Pepero stick in his mouth.

Annoyed, Soobin broke the stick away, his fingers brushing by Kai’s lips as he did so. 

“You are so annoying.” 

Kai grinned. “But are you going to kiss me now?” he said a little breathlessly. 

That—

He—

—Was.

“You always make me do all of the work, Kai Kamal Huening,” Soobin said helplessly as he leaned down to press his lips against Kai’s. 

Kai’s hands fisted his shirt,  _ dragging him closer,  _ and he’s melting against Soobin, lips soft and pliant, as eager to deepen the kiss as he is to  _ feel  _ Soobin against him. It was a different type of friction he was craving, heat searing through him as Soobin’s arms caged him in, and really the piano bench probably wasn’t the most appropriate place to be enthusiastically making out, in fact Soobin looked a little uncomfortable—

The Pepero boxes clatter to the floor and Kai all but drags Soobin off the bench to a more comfortable spot against the wall to continue where he left off—

“Who says you’re doing all the work?” Kai smirked as their bodies finally align, flush against each other, fitting together in all the right places and  _ still  _ Kai pulls on Soobin’s hips in an attempt to get closer. 

Somewhere through the haze of Soobin’s thoughts he remembers they’re still at school, so he’s tried to keep his hands to himself, but Kai is  _ really  _ pushing his buttons. One hand finds its way to the small of Kai’s back, his other hand tangled in the younger’s hair as he guides him in for another kiss. He has his pride too; he can’t always let Kai boss him around. He makes full use of his height advantage, slanting his lips against Kai’s and startling the younger with his intensity. Kai flourishes under Soobin’s attention, and Soobin licks his way into Kai’s mouth—noting with relief that he didn’t taste like mint chocolate. Kai still tastes sweet, which is to Soobin’s liking as he continues to kiss him breathless.

“Ok,” Kai says when they part for air, “Whatever point you were trying to make, I got it. But just for the record, you’re still buying me drinks for a week.” 

“Yeah?” Soobin adjusted his tie and combed a hand through his hair, smirking when he saw Kai do the same. Kai wasn’t able to fix his hair well though, on account of one Choi Soobin running his hands through it. 

“Want to come over to my house?” Soobin said casually, managing to keep himself from grinning when Kai blushed. “To...study.” 

Kai hit him on the shoulder, face still red. So this is what Taehyun meant... 

* * *

When Soobin and Kai showed up to the rooftop next day holding hands, Taehyun held his hand out to Yeonjun and Beomgyu. 

“Alright, pay up.” 

“I can’t believe this,” Beomgyu said, completely awestruck as he dug a few bills out of his wallet. 

“Close your mouth Beomie, or I’ll do it for you,” Yeonjun muttered. “I should have seen this coming, aish.” He forked over his money to Taehyun. 

If anything, Beomgyu’s mouth hung wider in shock. 

Taehyun sighed. Now if these two idiots just got together as well…

**Author's Note:**

> i normally know this game as the "pocky game" but Pepero is the Korean brand of pocky so i figured it would be a better fit! 
> 
> i like to focus on personalities/interpersonal interactions more when i'm writing, which is why this fic is sort of out of my lane but it's already written so! i'll find a way to make it better next year on pocky/pepero day 8D (sorta sad i missed the actual date this year)
> 
> note: the original title for this was "pocky or pepero, what should i choose?" to parallel txt's angel or devil (but it didn't have any actual relevance to the story so i scrapped it fkalfdklag)


End file.
